Tattoo can ruin your perfect day!
by factis
Summary: Rose decided to get herself a tattoo. A lot of STUPID questions and smartass answers. One-shot. Be ready to laugh!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

Yesterday me and Lissa could go to the mall, ofcourse with a bunch of bodyguards.

I made a ridiculously stupid thing, but I definately don´t regret my action.

So, I got a tattoo and it isn´t anything got to do with Strigois. I now have an exquisite tattoo on my hand, it´s a sword with a snake surrounding it.

I stepped out of my room and I immediately saw Ralph. I wonder where his „bed warmerer" Jesse is.

„Hi Rose!" he yelled and got closer. When he saw my tattoo, I swear his eyes went ten times wider.

„What is that?" Ralph asked. Gosh, he can ask so smart questions. There goes my beautiful morning.

„It´s my reward for spanking your mother with a hairbrush." I said with a smirk on my face.

„You must have been pretty drunk when you got that." He said ignoring my sarcasm. He can be so annoying.

„Yep, and I saved two bucks because I found my own needle in an alley." I answered.

„You´re one of those freaks aren´t you?" he asked.

„Jealous?" I said and walked away. I got a feeling that those aren´t the last stupid questions.

I saw that Mason was standing against the wall.

„Hi Mase!" I said and made my way to him. First thing Mason saw was my tattoo.

„Did it hurt?" he asked while watching it.

„No, I just like the feeling of 1800 puncture wounds being made every minute."

He just chuckled.

„Okay, okay, but why did you do it?" Mason asked.

„If I would have known that everyone are going to ask stupid questions, I might have reconsidered." I said honeslty.

„Thats permanent you know.." he said serously.

„For the price I paid it better be!" I said while watching my brandnew tattoo.

I excused myself and left him there. I was starting to get irritated.

„Why are you wandering around like a lost puppy?"

I turned around and saw Eddie.

„I´m trying to hide from stupid questions." I said.

Eddies mouth hang open, when he saw my tattoo. Here we go again...

„Is that real?" he asked

„Yes, but only outline. I colored the rest with crayons." I sighed. He ignored my face expression and decided to ask more questions.

„Won´t you regret that when you´re 80?"

„Hey, if someone still wants to look at me when I´m 80, I´m going to be pretty happy indeed."

„Well, but did it hurt?"

„No, I was born without nerve endings." I answered. Eddie shook his head and laughed.

„Rose I have to go. Good luck hiding from stupid questions. You´re gonna need it, a lot." He said and went away.

Suddenly I felt someone was behind me. I rapidly turned around and saw Jesse. Fantastic!

„Rose did I suprise you?" He asked with a stupid smile.

„No you didn´t. I could smell you from miles away." I said already annoyed with his presence.

„You know Ro...What is that?" he asked while pointing on my bodyart.

„It´s a birth defect"

„I can see that, but did it hurt?" he asked with big eyes.

„What do you THINK? Oh sorry, didn´t mean to bring up a sore subject." I was getting sick of these questions.

„Why did you do it?" he asked.

„I got it in prison for killing someone who asked too many questions." I said with a glare.

„Are you thretening me? Anyway, you know I have news for you. That thing on your arm is permanent you know?" Jesse said and looked at me with a stupid expression.

„No it comes off with a sandpaper and a good wirebrush."

„What ever" he seemed to be thinking about something.

„What did your parents say?" he decided to ask. I almost punched him. Instead I breathed deep and said: „My dad stabbed me, but thats OK, because my mom dropped the gun when she saw the blood."

Jesse looked at me, mouth hanging open. I just went away quickly before I lose control.

I went to eat and tried to contain my anger. If these questions will continue I will become a murderer at the end of the day.

„Is that real?" Christian asked and sat next to me.

„No it´s a new magic trick I´m practising." I said while calming myself.

„Did it hurt?" he wondered.

„Not as much as looking at you! Did it hurt when they removed your brain?" I said and gave him a murderous glare. He ignored me like everyone else and went on with his questioning.

„Thats permanent you know..."

„So is you´re plain skin"

„I would NEVER do that!" said Christian and watched Lissa when she sat down.

„I know" I said and sighed.

„Rose, I didn´t even ask you yesterday. Did it hurt when you got a tattoo?" asked Lissa.

Calm yourself down Rose and try not to hurt her.

„Only first 6 hours, then I became numb"

Christian snorted. But Lissa decided to push her luck.

„Won´t you regret that when you´re 80?"

„No worse than my tits will look when I´m eighty, I imagine." I answered and walked to my training with Dimitri.

„Hi Dimitri!" I said. He was a ray of sunshine of my terrible day. He looked at my tattoo and asked: „Won´t you regret that when you´re 80?"

„Will I still be alive when I´m eighty?" I asked and started running my circles.

**A/N: ****Let's play horse. I'll be in the front and you just be yourself!**** You just gotta love this sentence.**


	2. SUGGESTION

Dear readers I wanna inform you about something really really awesome. If you are Vampire Academy real fans, then by now you have probably read the 4th book. It left a major cliffhanger. I AM YEARNING FOR THE NEXT BOOK. LAST SACRIFICE.

And my point is that I found an amazing fanfiction story of Last Sacrifice. .net/s/5981879/1/Last_Sacrifice

This is some awesome shit guys, tell me what do you think of that. That author is fantastic!


End file.
